Production of optoelectronic components having lenses has been realized heretofore by methods that entail high costs, high assembly complexity and lack of mechanical strength of the lens.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a cost-effective method which is simple to carry out and which enables a lens to be applied in an optoelectronic component.